


SQW Day 1, Winter 2018 - Behind the Scenes - Storybrookeland

by Noname_Kat



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Swan-Mills Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noname_Kat/pseuds/Noname_Kat
Summary: Hollywood comes to Stroybrooke...kinda.





	SQW Day 1, Winter 2018 - Behind the Scenes - Storybrookeland

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I decided to try and see if I could manage and get some quick stories out for SQW. I’m on vacation using my iPhone which makes it so very difficult! I tried my best. Hope you enjoy! I seem to be doing more Swan-Mills family fics but...ehhh... :)

“So tell me again, why we are letting this happen?” Emma asked looking at the crazy scene before her.

“We are encouraging Henry with his dream to be more than just some random author.” Though to be honest, Regina was having second thoughts about the entire concept…considering what was currently happening on the streets of her town.

Main street was currently a mess. It was littered with people dressed as various characters preparing to film a scene from the screenplay Henry had written for a school project. There were sets built by the dwarfs and Geppetto lining the streets, Granny had set up a crafts service table, and Snow had somehow been put in charge of costumes. David was in charge of security and organization, he was doing his best to keep everything somewhat together, but it was still a slightly crazy sight to behold. The town had gone all out in support of Henry’s dream, and you could tell they were enjoying it. Everyone was given a role to do, if not in front of the camera then behind. With the exception of Regina and Emma, because ‘working with your Moms is so not cool’ as Henry had put it. Regina could tell that Emma was pretty bummed not to be involved with the project. She was trying to get Emma to see the importance of it to their son.

“It’s just his way of trying to have his own life outside of us Emma, it’s perfectly normal and healthy. It shows he is maturing and becoming a well-rounded person.” Okay maybe Regina was also feeling a bit left out as well.

“Ha right! I can tell you’re just as bummed about this as I am.” Emma smirked at her wife. “I know it’s good for him, but I’d like to be a part of all this, it’s actually kinda cool.”

“Hmm…if the streets being cluttered and no one doing their jobs is ‘cool’ then I suppose you are right. Although I don’t know why he had to cast her as the lead…” Regina glared over at the star of the movie.

Dressed in the most impressive of power suits, head topped with one of her ever-present fedoras was Maleficent. Henry had insisted that she had what he was looking for in a lead, confidence, and poise. Regina was less than thrilled by it. To be honest when she had read the script she felt he had written the part with her in mind, not the dragon.

“She does look pretty hot though you got to admit that.” Emma smirked over at the Mayor.

“Keep talking like that Mrs. Swan-Mills, and you’ll be enjoying the couch this evening.” Regina sassed back.

++++++++

It was day two of filming when the first bump was hit. During a scene in which Tinkerbell and Dr. Whale were supposed just to be seen having a casual conversation, Whale decided to improvise and go in for a kiss. Having none of it, Henry immediately fired Whale on the spot, Emma was very proud of the kid. She had been keeping a close eye on the filming, not that she didn’t trust the kid, she was just doing her job as Sheriff of course. He was doing an amazing job, her heart clenched thinking about what an amazing young man he was becoming. As if sensing her emotional state Regina appeared by her side and slid an arm around her waist. 

“You look deep in serious thought.” Regina whispered into her ear.

“Just admiring our son and his amazing work ethic…that he obviously got from you.” Emma smiled at her wife.

“Flattery will get you everywhere my dear.” Regina leaned in and kissed Emma on the temple.

They stood there cuddled together and watched their son in action. He really was growing up, and becoming the best of both of them.

++++++++

It was two months later when the town was finally gathered to see the finished product. Everyone dressed in their finest There was even a red carpet, the town really was having fun with this. It was nice to have something other than a random villain of the week to deal with. Once everyone was seated and ready for the show to begin, Henry stepped in front of the crowd to give a little speech he had prepared for the evening. Regina and Emma gave him a wave and a thumbs up from the front row.

“I want to thank you all for coming out tonight to see the results of everyone’s hard work. I’ve had so much fun and learned so much. It wasn’t always easy, but I think everyone will love how it turned out! I want to give a few extra special thanks before we start the film.” He fumbled through his note cards, and Emma had to grab ahold of Regina’s hand before she tried to go up and help him. “First a big thanks to the all the dwarfs and Geppetto for building all the amazing sets. Next, I’d like to thank my Grandparents, Grandma for her work on the costumes and Gramps for keeping us all in line. Also a big thanks to Granny for keeping us all well fed! Also a huge thank you to all the cast and crew, with a big special thanks to Maleficent for doing such a great job of bringing my vision to life, you were amazing!” There was a huge round of applause, and Mal stood up and waved at the crowd. Emma thought Regina was going to break her hand; she was squeezing it so hard. “And last but certainly not least. I’d like to give a huge thank you to my Moms.” Emma and Regina both gasped and smiled at each other before turning their attention back to Henry. “All of this wouldn’t have been possible without their love and support. I kind of cut them out from helping with anything because I wanted to prove I could do this on my own. In the end, I learned I could, but that also it’s okay to depend on others to help once in a while. They actually helped talk me through some very tough moments when I’d get home after a long shoot, and they didn’t even realize how important they were in helping me make this movie happen…because they’re my Moms, and it’s just what they do…so thanks, Moms! I couldn’t have done this without you!” He gave them a huge grin and encouraged the crowd to rise for a standing ovation. Emma and Regina tried to wave the attention off, but they couldn’t hide the pride showing on their faces.

++++++++++

“We’ve done good with the kid, huh?” Emma smiled up Regina. They were wrapped up together on the couch enjoying some wine to end the fantastic evening on.

“If you are trying to say we have done well in raising our son then, yes, we have.” The brunette smirked down at the blonde and kissed her nose. “I love that he’s the best of both of us…”

Emma could only smile up at her wife. The craziness of the past meant nothing, all that mattered was now. She snuggled into Regina, so happy and content. “I love you.”

Regina leaned down and pressed her lips to Emma’s. “I love you too my dear.”

“Geez, get a room you two!!” Henry stumbled into the room with some popcorn and grabbed the remote.

“Haha kid, okay so what’s the big surprise you wanted to show us?” She smiled at him and grabbed a handful of kernels.

“The blooper reel!” 

“Oh this is gonna be good.”

“Please tell me you have Maleficent looking a fool.”

“Oh yeah.”

“Perfect.”


End file.
